The writer and the mechanic
by Bl4nk Sp4ce
Summary: Blake a talented writer from Menagerie moves to the city of Vale to get away from her somewhat criminal past. Two months into her stay Blake's car breaks down on her way to an important job interview. It isn't until after Blake gets her car fixed that she meets a mechanic who might be the woman she needed her entire life. Rated M for possible NSFW ect..
1. Prologue

"Hey Google, play "Mountains" by message to bears" Blake said tiredly to her Google home device before trailing out of bed. She put on her yukata while she walked around her apartment to the kitchen, where she pressed a simple button on her brewing machine to auto brew some hot water for her morning tea. After getting a quick bagel with cream cheese she threw a tea bag in her mug full of hot water and sat down at her desk and tapped away on her laptop. She checked her emails, blog, and even took a look at some of the news headlines all while munching on her bagel. Once she was finished she stood up closing her laptop and sighing as she walked away from her desk and moped to her mini living room. She flopped onto the couch and curled into her fuzzy black and purple blanket before saying "Stop the music" to her Google home, while switching on the television.

Blake took a look at the weather channel and apparently Monday in Vale was forecasted for snow, so she'd bring her big comfy coat and scarf with her tomorrow just in case. She had a big interview with the Vale newsletter, so she had to be prepared for anything. Blake looked at her clock for the first time that morning or what she thought was morning, the clock on her wall read 12:34 had she really slept that long? Maybe she shouldn't have been brainstorming for her new novel all night. Speaking of novel, she picked up a book she had been working on finishing for the past week (Ninjas Of Love) and sighed realizing it was going to be another endless Sunday afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N~ Heyo! First story on Yay! Anyway, this story was started on wattpad and both will hopefully be updated at the same time. As more chapters get uploaded i'd love to get feedback from you all, sorry for the small prologue. Don't worry the first chapter will be longer than this, type ya later ~ _Skully_**


	2. Lucky Monday

"Hey Blake" Blake turned around instantly covering her eyes "S-sun? What are you wearing?!" Sun was wearing a ninja outfit that absolutely no coverage of his junk. He got down on one knee and grabbed Blake's hand "Reenact Ninjas of love with me Blake" Blake's eyes widened, she liked Sun but nothing more than a friend. "W-what?!" Blake was blushing now as Sun began untying her Yukata and releasing her Faunus ears. Blake instantly covered herself as Sun began to maneuver on top of her and pin her arms "No need to be ashamed Blake, your beautiful". Suddenly a terrible siren echoed across the empty white room...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Stop alarm" Blake said tiredly rubbing her head and sitting up, ' _What the hell was that dream'_ she thought as she started her shower _._ She examined her pale face in the mirror as the shower water warmed up, she glared back at her amber eyes for a moment before the steam started to build up on the mirror. Hanging up her Yukata and setting her bow on the bathroom counter she hopped into the shower, it was nice to feel the hot water on her face. After washing up she turned off the water and dried off, she wrapped her towel around her and closed the blinds to the windows that lead out of her apartment and into the city. It was actually a nice view, she could see the college campus of Beacon University and a park that wasn't too far from her apartment. After brushing her dark hair, she changed into a purple sweater and a pair black jeans. Once she opened the blinds back up, Blake walked to her kitchen and made her morning tea and bagel. It was only 7:30 so she had a bit of time before her interview which started at 9:35.

At 8:00 Blake grabbed her dark coat, her wool purple scarf, and she tied her bow across her faunus ears to keep them somewhat warm. After grabbing her car keys she trailed out into the apartment lobby and out into the parking lot. There she saw Sun who was also searching in the lot, they had a quick chat and Blake made sure not to mention her questionable dream. "So Blake, big interview today?" Sun asked following Blake to her black SUV "Yeah, i'm trying to get a job as a journalist for the Vale " Blake sat her purse down in the passenger seat and turned on the heat to warm up her vehicle . "That's great! I hope you make it, good luck" Sun said as he waved goodbye, Blake gave a slight smile and said thanks before driving out of the lot and onto the chilly streets of vale.

Mornings in Vale were usually calm, especially when it was expected to snow. Blake was on the freeway headed to the Daily Vale building, lucky for her she lived all the way across town. She yawned eyeing her GPS, she still had a 40 minute drive and with the constant instructions from the robot voice the ride seemed endless. It wasn't until Blake decided to listen to an audio book when she noticed her car started slowing down. Blake frowned, why out of all the days it had to be this specific one? She felt like screaming in frustration as she tried her best to drive to the side of road and pull her keys from the ignition. As soon as she opened the door she felt that forecasted breeze rush to the tips of her ears, she pulled her scarf up a bit and lifted the hood of her SUV. Like she suspected, her battery was dead.

* * *

 **A/N~ Hey folks! Once again a little short, sorry I hadn't exactly planned out on Blake's car situation. I swear I have other chapters planned, just work with me here. ~ _Skully_**


End file.
